Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu
by Nobody Owens
Summary: Ace est un peu trop sûr de lui, et Smoker ne supporte pas que l'on se moque de lui. Os sur un couple trop peu représenté. Smoker x Ace.


_Héhé ! Bonjour les gens! Comment allez-vous? Bien, j'espère. _

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS sur un couple injustement délaissé, et qui me plaît énormément. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux, vous ne trouvez pas?_

_Enfin, je vous laisse lire. Et n'hésitez pas à ma laissez une review si cela vous plaît (ou non, d'ailleurs) !_

_Bonne lecture, and enjoy yaoi! :D  
_

**Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu...**** Ace x Smoker**

Ah ! Ce petit prétentieux lui avait encore échappé ! Et il l'avait nargué, en plus... C'était bien un homme de Barbe-Blanche, tiens ! Tous plus orgueilleux les uns que les autres... Mais il lui fallait bien reconnaître que ce gamin-là n'était pas mal dans son genre... Ce qu'il voulait dire par là, c'était qu'il était plutôt doué pour son âge. Le fait qu'il ait mangé l'un des fruits du démon aidait sûrement, mais il était évident que celui qu'on surnommait Ace aux poings ardents était fort. Très fort. Il n'avait que 20 ans, après tout, et il était déjà commandant de la seconde flotte du plus grand pirate après Gold Roger. Ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire...

Smoker soupira. Il n'empêche que ce Ace était proprement imbuvable ! Fort, certes, et il ne manquait pas de se vanter ! Ah ! Il avait le don de taper sur le système du colonel. Toujours là à faire le malin... Un instant si près que Smoker manquait de l'attraper à mains nues, et la seconde d'après cavalant des mètres au-devant, un ignoble sourire victorieux sur les lèvres...

Le Marine se leva et se mit à tourner en rond dans son bureau. Cette petite ordure... Et voilà qu'il avait un frère en plus ! Et qui veut devenir Seigneur des Pirates, en plus ! Comme si un seul de ces énergumènes ne suffisait pas...

Le fracas d'une porte que l'on ouvre bruyamment le sortit de ses réflexions. Un Marine attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte que son supérieur s'intéresse à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le supérieur en question en soufflant un gros nuage de fumée vers le plafond.

« Nous venons de recevoir un message pour vous, colonel. »

« Le QG ? »

« Je ne pense pas, colonel. Cette lettre a été déposée sur le pont, par aucun passager apparent. Votre nom étant indiqué, nous nous sommes empressés de vous la remettre. »

« Eh bien, merci. Vous pouvez disposer, sergent. »

« Bien, colonel. »

Le sergent repartit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Smoker tressaillit. S'il existait une chose qui l'agaçait profondément – mais à part Ace, bien entendu – c'était bien ça : que l'on claque les portes à tort et à travers. Et tout le monde sur ce fichu bateau de la Marine faisait ça, à croire que c'était inscrit dans le règlement.

Smoker secoua la tête, dépité, et prit l'enveloppe. Elle portait en effet son nom. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Il ne connaissait personne sur cette île, et il doutait fortement que ce soit un de ses hommes qui lui ai écrit. Il y avait bien quelques femmes, mais bon...

Le colonel ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit la feuille qui s'y trouvait, et la déplia. Il y lut les lignes suivantes :

« _Comme on dit, pas de fumée sans feu, hein, Smoker ?_

_Si tu as un cerveau et qu'il n'est pas trop enfumé, devine qui je suis et retrouve-moi sur la plage au nord de la ville._

_Amicalement,_

_The Fire._

_PS : tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais mettre mon vrai nom ?_ »

Smoker resta interdit quelques secondes – en réalité, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que son cerveau ne traite correctement l'information. Ce... Petit... Fumier... Osait... Le... Défier ! Car il ne fallait voir dans ces mots rien d'autre qu'une vile provocation destinée à énerver encore plus si possible le Marine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et, de dépit, il froissa le feuillet et l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé. Ah ! Ce fichu gamin ! Il n'arrêterait donc jamais !

Mais, malgré la colère évidente du colonel, on pouvait voir que ces mots avaient éveillé chez lui une dose non négligeable de curiosité. Que lui voulait donc l'allumette humaine ?

...

...

Quelque part ailleurs sur l'île, un certain brun observait le bateau du gouvernement arrimé au port de la ville. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, rien n'avait été cassé et aucune fumée suspecte ne semblait émanée du bâtiment. Malgré cette totale absence de réaction, le jeune pirate était certain que le destinataire avait bien reçu sa lettre. Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre que la nuit veuille bien tomber...

...

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Smoker enfila sa veste et sortit sur le pont du bateau gouvernemental. A cette heure-ci, il faisait plutôt frisquet sur cette île au climat désertique. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas de plus, le sergent Tashigi l'interpella :

« Colonel Smoker ! Où allez-vous ? »

« Je vais faire un tour en ville. Je ne serai pas long. »

« Attendez, je viens a... »

« Non, sergent. » la coupa-t-il. « J'y vais seul. »

« Mais je... »

« N'insistez pas, Tashigi. »

Et, pour couper court aux protestations de la jeune femme, Smoker sauta sur le port, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumée.

...

...

Il fallu plusieurs minutes au Marine pour traverser la ville et trouver la plage en question. Tout de même, ce gosse ne manquait pas de culot... Smoker avait ruminé tout l'après-midi, fumant cigare sur cigare, en se demandant s'il devait y aller ou non. Il avait finalement opté pour la première solution. Après tout, il ne risquait pas grand-chose... Ce n'était pas comme s'il était sans défense, non plus... Et la lettre n'avait pas l'air particulièrement belliqueuse. Juste... provocante.

Le colonel arriva enfin sur la plage qui était bien plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait particulièrement peur, mais l'obscurité n'était pas son terrain de prédilection. Il ferait avec... Et puis, il n'était pas venu pour se battre... Juste pour discuter... Non ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une branche craquer dans la ruelle qui donnait sur la plage. Il s'adossa à un rocher et se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand un Marine avait peur d'un simple bruit ? C'était certainement un chat qui avait dû avoir plus peur que lui. Oui, c'était juste un chat...

« Alors, on a peur du noir, Colonel ? »

Smoker sursauta de plus belle et s'écarta vivement du rocher, laissant tomber ses cigares. Depuis quand les chats parlaient-ils ? Et avec cette affreuse voix narquoise, en plus ?

Le Marine lança une attaque que le brun évita avec souplesse.

« Oh la ! Du calme, Smoky ! Je veux juste parler, moi ! » s'exclama Ace.

« Et parler de quoi, si je puis me permettre ? » demanda le colonel dont le cœur reprenait lentement un rythme à peu près convenable.

« Oh, de ce que tu veux. Et pourquoi pas du fait que je t'échappe toujours ? »

Smoker grogna et se retint de justesse de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Mais si ce petit idiot continuer de le narguer de la sorte, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes...

« Allez, sans rancune, Smoky. Ça met un peu de piment dans ta vie monotone, non ? » reprit Ace en sautant au bas du rocher, atterrissant sans bruit dans le sable.

L'homme de Barbe-Blanche était grand, et bien taillé. Le colonel pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous la peau de son torse dénudé. Mais, mine de rien, il était tout de même plus grand que lui. Pas de grand-chose, certes, mais quand même...

« Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Et seul, de surcroît ? A part que les raclures qui sont sous tes ordres soient cachées un peu partout sur l'île... » demanda le Marine.

« N'insulte pas mes hommes, s'il te plaît... Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Et puis, je voulais revoir mon idiot de petit frère. Ça faisait un sacré moment que nous ne nous étions pas parlés... »

« Alors ce monstre de foire est vraiment ton frère... C'est quoi c'te famille ? »

« Si tu savais... » répondit Ace en rigolant. « Tu serais encore plus surpris. Non, en fait, je ne crois pas que tu t'en remettrais... Smoky... »

« Arrête de me donner des surnoms débiles ! ... Açounet... »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant, puis, chose inattendue, éclatèrent de rire, ensemble. Ils riaient de leur idiotie, de cette espèce de rivalité qui les faisait se battre à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Il était évident que pour Smoker, Ace n'était pas un simple pirate, et que l'inverse était également vraie. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Était-ce dû aux fruits du démon ? Le fait qu'il soit fumée et le brun feu les reliait peut-être.

En tout cas, à ce moment-là, alors que leurs rires fusaient sur la plage, il ne se sentait pas en présence d'un ennemi, mais plutôt d'un vieil ami. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. C'est presque ça, pensa le colonel. En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'il courait après la torche humaine...

« Tu ferais un bon pirate, tu sais... » reprit Ace, pensif.

« Oh oh ! Pas de grossièreté ! »

« Non, sans rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es entré dans le corps des Marines. Vu le sale caractère que tu as... »

« Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas piffer les types dans ton genre. » le coupa Smoker.

Inconsciemment, ce dernier s'était rapproché du jeune pirate pour capter un maximum de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Et c'est ainsi que leur visage ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ace en lui servant son fameux sourire sarcastique.

Le colonel déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux les prunelles incandescentes de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi était-il à ce point troublé ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était un pirate ! Qu'il détestait cordialement ! Alors quoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ressente de... de l'attirance pour l'homme de Barbe-Blanche ?

De son côté, malgré l'apparent calme qui émanait de lui, Ace n'en menait pas large non plus. Ce foutu Marine était vraiment trop bien roulé, c'en était indécent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reluquer à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. C'était tellement dommage qu'il ne soit pas un pirate... Il l'aurait recruté et lui aurait volontiers donner des ordres...

Il remarqua que, malgré l'obscurité, le colonel avait rougi. Cela le fit sourire, mais avait qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, un corps se plaqua au sien, des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et des mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches.

...

...

Bientôt, le jeune pirate se retrouva acculé contre le rocher. Smoker l'embrassait avec toujours plus de passion depuis qu'il lui avait autorisé le passage de ses lèvres. La chaleur qu'il dégageait l'excitait au plus haut point. En fait, il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait envie de Ace. Terriblement envie.

Alors qu'il allait dégrafer sa ceinture, l'homme de Barbe-Blanche s'écarta du Marine. Ses joues étaient rouges et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton.

« Attends, attends... » commença-t-il, le souffle erratique. Il souffla un grand coup, puis reprit, un chouïa plus calme. « Tu es sûr de vouloir que... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, scrutant attentivement le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il y découvrit un sourire pervers, et Smoker répondit avec empressement :

« J'ai l'air d'hésiter ? »

Il reprit rapidement ses lèvres, et, cette fois-ci, Ace se laissa faire, même quand une main baladeuse s'approcha dangereusement de son pantalon...

...

...

Leurs cris et leurs soupirs résonnaient dans la nuit noire leurs habits, qui s'étaient rapidement retrouvés de trop, étaient abandonnés un peu partout sur le sable. Au point où ils en étaient, il leur était tout simplement impossible de se séparer. Mais visiblement, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait quitter les bras de l'autre...

...

...

Assis au bord de l'eau, les deux hommes contemplaient le ciel et les millions d'étoiles qui s'y trouvaient. Soudain, un frisson parcouru l'échine du colonel. Il faisait vraiment froid dans ce foutu pays, c'était pas croyable !

« T'as froid, Smoky ? Après tout ce qu'on vient de faire ? » demanda Ace, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Ben ouais, j'ai froid. Tout le monde n'a pas mangé le pyrofruit, ici ! » répliqua Smoker avec mauvaise humeur. « C'est vrai, quoi... J'me pèle... »

« Pauvre colonel... » dit le pirate en le prenant dans ses bras. « Viens là, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade... »

Le plus âgé se laissa aller contre le torse de son partenaire. Il soupira de bien-être. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître que c'était rudement agréable...

Ace, quant à lui, sourit devant la nonchalance du représentant de la loi. Et dire que deux heures plus tôt, ils étaient sur le point de se battre...

...

...

« Bon, je vais y aller. Mes hommes vont se demander ce que je fais sinon... » dit Smoker en se levant. Il se rhabilla rapidement pour compenser avec le source de chaleur qu'il venait de perdre (au passage, Ace n'en perdit pas une miette...).

Il prit deux cigares dans sa poche, les mit entre ses dents et entreprit de chercher son briquet. Qui demeura introuvable, bien évidemment.

Soudain, une flamme jaillit devant ses yeux, les éclairant de reflets dansants. Il leva la tête, étonné, et découvrit un Ace plus qu'amusé par la situation.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un briquet est nécessaire quand je suis dans les parages ? » demanda-t-il.

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel, puis finit par allumer ses cigares sur la flamme qui jaillissait de la main que lui tendait le pirate.

« Quand je dis que tu n'es qu'un mutant... » grogna-t-il en recrachant un épais nuage de fumée.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? Nan mais tu t'es vu ? » s'exclama le plus jeune.

Le Marine sourit, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'absorber sa dose de nicotine quotidienne. Un silence gêné s'installa sur la plage déserte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, silencieux, ne sachant que dire.

« Eh bien, euh... » commença le colonel en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « A la prochaine, Ace. »

« Euh, ouais... »

Ace s'approcha alors de Smoker, lui retira ses cigares de la bouche et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres. Puis il murmura, en lui rendant ses biens :

« Une fois de plus, je vas te filer entre les doigts... Pas trop fâché ? »

« Dépêche-toi de filer avant que je ne change d'avis... Açounet. »

« A plus, Smoky ! » répondit Ace en riant.

Il courut, et bientôt disparut au coin d'une rue.

Ainsi, la soirée était déjà finie... Smoker soupira, puis sourit en songeant à ce qu'il venait de faire. On le lapiderai à coup de granit marin si le QG venait à découvrir ce qui c'était passé ce soir...

Ce mec était vraiment une belle enflure ! Non seulement il se retrouvait dans une situation délicate à cause de lui, mais en plus il lui serait impossible de l'oublier !

Le Marine reprit le chemin du port en revoyant le visage souriant du pirate. C'est alors qu'il éternua bruyamment. Il était finalement tombé malade... Eh bien, à chaque fois qu'il éternuerai, il repenserait à l'autre allumeur... Quoi que ce ne soit pas bien nécessaire, vu qu'il était bien incapable de se le sortir de la tête...

Un allumeur pas si infréquentable que ça, en fin de compte...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

ATCHOOOUM !

« Je vous avez bien dit qu'il fallait plus vous couvrir, Colonel ! Les nuits sont fraîches, par ici... »

« Je sais, Tashigi, je sais... »


End file.
